The souls darkness
by dark nightmere
Summary: What if Ziva devid had met Tira when she was a child how would history have changed if Tira had seen her as a fine host for Soul Edge and brought her sister Talia into this to help her plans to destroy earth.
1. Chapter 1 Tira's hunt

**The Souls darkness**

Chapter 1 Tira's hunt

4 Centuries have passed since Soul edge was defeated by Patrokles and his corrupted sister Pyrrha but not all the servants of the cursed sword where vanquished after seeing Pyrrha gain control of her actions Tira left to hunt for a fresh Soul to wield Soul edge this is where are Story begins. As Tira travelled through Israel after gathering more Souls and collecting lots of fragments of Soul Edge she saw a girl being bellied unsure weather to help the child or not but she could use the bullies souls to help her master.

As Seven year old Ziva Dived walked home her eyes had tears in them from being bellied once more all because of who her father was. Unknown to her some of those bullies where following her wanting to make the girl pay for what her father had done to them as they got closer the leader let his fist drive forward hitting Ziva. As Ziva fell to the ground she turned around seeing one of the bullies from school a Dwain Mattaws his father had been killed by her father she knew he hated her as she crawled backwards but her side was painful because of how hard she hit the ground as Dwain smiled before saying "I am going to make sure your father learns a lesson maybe if I send him your head he will know that he shouldn't have murdered may father. With that the other bullies jumped in and began to beat Ziva up.

As Tira heard what the leader had said a great hatred built up in her for what he said to this young girl as she jumped in her ring blade slashed through the bullies cutting them down smiling as she took there souls knowing that she could use them to help her master when he returned. As Tira looked at the unconscious girl at her feet she could feel the darkness in her and knew that with some training she could manifest it and become the new host for her master smiling evilly she picked up the girl and carefully carried her back to her apartment Unknown to Tira she had just awaken a new darkness and would train a new menace to the world.

Chapter 2 Awakening and Answers

As Ziva began to awaken she was shocked that she could even open her eyes from the torment those bullies put her through as she began to sit up a woman walked in and put a hand on her shoulder "careful you are still quite beat up I did what I could to heal you but I am no healer but your young body should be enough to heal you naturally" the woman said. As Ziva looked at this woman she saw she was wearing black and that she had weird metal hands but the most unusual thing about her were her weird red eyes and white heir she didn't look older than 20 but she had a feeling she was much older.

As Tira looked at the girl she then said "Oh where are my manners I'm Tira and my age well lets just say I'm much older than I look like" having seen that the wanted to ask that question. As Ziva looked at her thinking what a weird name that was she asked "where are we and how did I get here". As Tira looked at the girl she said "after I saved you from those bullies I brought you here to my apartment it may not look like much but it suits my needs I also healed you because I could sense a great darkness inside you".

As Ziva looked with shock that this woman had saved her and just said that she had brought her here but what scared her was what she said about a great darkness inside her as she asked "what do you mean". As Tira looked at the girl knowing that she most be scared she said "You do not have to be scared of me I have no intention to harm you because with some training you could become a great use to me and with my training no one would dare harm you again. As Ziva looked at her consorting what she meant this woman was offering to train her but she could not leave Talia her sister she knew there where still bombings and there where other bullies so she said "I am vary grateful to you but I have to look after my sister she is two years younger than me and I know that she might get into trouble without my help". As Tira looked at Ziva knowing that this girl had a family and her sister might become handy to her as well so she asked "how many brothers and sisters to you have"? As Ziva answered "there are three of us my older brother Aria who my father trains then there's me and finely my younger sister by two years Talia".

As Tira looked at Ziva she pounded this information her older brother would be no use but her sister could contentedly help her and when they where both malfested nothing could stop them from taking this world and killing the frailty humans and remake earth in there own image and she knew lots of trainers for this girl of dark magic and other things.

Chapter 3 Abduction and training begins

As Tira stood outside of the Dived residence prepared to capture Talia and bring her back to Ziva so that she could train both girls and turn them dark so that Ziva would become the new host for Soul edge. As Tira entered the house she could feel the dark energy within it she knew that the Dived's most be truly evil but looking at some of the weapons she saw that most of them where guns and other blades meaning they where a family of assassin which would help her massively because her training would be hard as she send Ziva and Talia to kill humans so that there souls would become blackened by evil. As Tira came to the bedrooms she found Talia sleeping as she slowly captured the girl and sneak out with her over her shoulder.

As Ziva slept in the room that Tira had given her mind was going over what Tira had said knowing that if she was to train with Tira she could become the greatest assassin that ever lived and people would fear her but she would have to work her young body really hard to do that.

As Tira returned home and laid Talia on the bed next to Ziva she smiled evilly knowing that victory was in the palm of her hand once they awake the next morning she would begin there training. As Ziva and Talia awake Ziva ran over to her sister smiling as she walked over to her and said "Talia I'm so glad you're here Tira said she would collect you but I never thought she would be so fast.

As Talia looked at her sister thinking that she had gone mad that woman had kidnapped her as she said "Ziva that woman kidnapped me who knows what she will do to us". As Ziva smiled down at her sister "would you have come otherwise she will help us get stronger so that no one will bully us again". As Ziva spoke Talia knew that one of the gangs most have got to her but she knew she would have the same trouble and if this Tira could train them then maybe she should give her a chance.

As Tira began the girls training by running and there she intend to have them spar with each other slowly training up there strength but she also wanted them to have no care for the world and to increases there hatred of the world so that they would always serve the darkness no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening and Answers

**The Souls darkness**

Chapter 1 Tira's hunt

4 Centuries have passed since Soul edge was defeated by Patrokles and his corrupted sister Pyrrha but not all the servants of the cursed sword where vanquished after seeing Pyrrha gain control of her actions Tira left to hunt for a fresh Soul to wield Soul edge this is where are Story begins. As Tira travelled through Israel after gathering more Souls and collecting lots of fragments of Soul Edge she saw a girl being bellied unsure weather to help the child or not but she could use the bullies souls to help her master.

As Seven year old Ziva Dived walked home her eyes had tears in them from being bellied once more all because of who her father was. Unknown to her some of those bullies where following her wanting to make the girl pay for what her father had done to them as they got closer the leader let his fist drive forward hitting Ziva. As Ziva fell to the ground she turned around seeing one of the bullies from school a Dwain Mattaws his father had been killed by her father she knew he hated her as she crawled backwards but her side was painful because of how hard she hit the ground as Dwain smiled before saying "I am going to make sure your father learns a lesson maybe if I send him your head he will know that he shouldn't have murdered may father. With that the other bullies jumped in and began to beat Ziva up.

As Tira heard what the leader had said a great hatred built up in her for what he said to this young girl as she jumped in her ring blade slashed through the bullies cutting them down smiling as she took there souls knowing that she could use them to help her master when he returned. As Tira looked at the unconscious girl at her feet she could feel the darkness in her and knew that with some training she could manifest it and become the new host for her master smiling evilly she picked up the girl and carefully carried her back to her apartment Unknown to Tira she had just awaken a new darkness and would train a new menace to the world.

Chapter 2 Awakening and Answers

As Ziva began to awaken she was shocked that she could even open her eyes from the torment those bullies put her through as she began to sit up a woman walked in and put a hand on her shoulder "careful you are still quite beat up I did what I could to heal you but I am no healer but your young body should be enough to heal you naturally" the woman said. As Ziva looked at this woman she saw she was wearing black and that she had weird metal hands but the most unusual thing about her were her weird red eyes and white heir she didn't look older than 20 but she had a feeling she was much older.

As Tira looked at the girl she then said "Oh where are my manners I'm Tira and my age well lets just say I'm much older than I look like" having seen that the wanted to ask that question. As Ziva looked at her thinking what a weird name that was she asked "where are we and how did I get here". As Tira looked at the girl she said "after I saved you from those bullies I brought you here to my apartment it may not look like much but it suits my needs I also healed you because I could sense a great darkness inside you".

As Ziva looked with shock that this woman had saved her and just said that she had brought her here but what scared her was what she said about a great darkness inside her as she asked "what do you mean". As Tira looked at the girl knowing that she most be scared she said "You do not have to be scared of me I have no intention to harm you because with some training you could become a great use to me and with my training no one would dare harm you again. As Ziva looked at her consorting what she meant this woman was offering to train her but she could not leave Talia her sister she knew there where still bombings and there where other bullies so she said "I am vary grateful to you but I have to look after my sister she is two years younger than me and I know that she might get into trouble without my help". As Tira looked at Ziva knowing that this girl had a family and her sister might become handy to her as well so she asked "how many brothers and sisters to you have"? As Ziva answered "there are three of us my older brother Aria who my father trains then there's me and finely my younger sister by two years Talia".

As Tira looked at Ziva she pounded this information her older brother would be no use but her sister could contentedly help her and when they where both malfested nothing could stop them from taking this world and killing the frailty humans and remake earth in there own image and she knew lots of trainers for this girl of dark magic and other things.

Chapter 3 Abduction and training begins

As Tira stood outside of the Dived residence prepared to capture Talia and bring her back to Ziva so that she could train both girls and turn them dark so that Ziva would become the new host for Soul edge. As Tira entered the house she could feel the dark energy within it she knew that the Dived's most be truly evil but looking at some of the weapons she saw that most of them where guns and other blades meaning they where a family of assassin which would help her massively because her training would be hard as she send Ziva and Talia to kill humans so that there souls would become blackened by evil. As Tira came to the bedrooms she found Talia sleeping as she slowly captured the girl and sneak out with her over her shoulder.

As Ziva slept in the room that Tira had given her mind was going over what Tira had said knowing that if she was to train with Tira she could become the greatest assassin that ever lived and people would fear her but she would have to work her young body really hard to do that.

As Tira returned home and laid Talia on the bed next to Ziva she smiled evilly knowing that victory was in the palm of her hand once they awake the next morning she would begin there training. As Ziva and Talia awake Ziva ran over to her sister smiling as she walked over to her and said "Talia I'm so glad you're here Tira said she would collect you but I never thought she would be so fast.

As Talia looked at her sister thinking that she had gone mad that woman had kidnapped her as she said "Ziva that woman kidnapped me who knows what she will do to us". As Ziva smiled down at her sister "would you have come otherwise she will help us get stronger so that no one will bully us again". As Ziva spoke Talia knew that one of the gangs most have got to her but she knew she would have the same trouble and if this Tira could train them then maybe she should give her a chance.

As Tira began the girls training by running and there she intend to have them spar with each other slowly training up there strength but she also wanted them to have no care for the world and to increases there hatred of the world so that they would always serve the darkness no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3 Abduction and training begins

**The Souls darkness**

Chapter 1 Tira's hunt

4 Centuries have passed since Soul edge was defeated by Patrokles and his corrupted sister Pyrrha but not all the servants of the cursed sword where vanquished after seeing Pyrrha gain control of her actions Tira left to hunt for a fresh Soul to wield Soul edge this is where are Story begins. As Tira travelled through Israel after gathering more Souls and collecting lots of fragments of Soul Edge she saw a girl being bellied unsure weather to help the child or not but she could use the bullies souls to help her master.

As Seven year old Ziva Dived walked home her eyes had tears in them from being bellied once more all because of who her father was. Unknown to her some of those bullies where following her wanting to make the girl pay for what her father had done to them as they got closer the leader let his fist drive forward hitting Ziva. As Ziva fell to the ground she turned around seeing one of the bullies from school a Dwain Mattaws his father had been killed by her father she knew he hated her as she crawled backwards but her side was painful because of how hard she hit the ground as Dwain smiled before saying "I am going to make sure your father learns a lesson maybe if I send him your head he will know that he shouldn't have murdered may father. With that the other bullies jumped in and began to beat Ziva up.

As Tira heard what the leader had said a great hatred built up in her for what he said to this young girl as she jumped in her ring blade slashed through the bullies cutting them down smiling as she took there souls knowing that she could use them to help her master when he returned. As Tira looked at the unconscious girl at her feet she could feel the darkness in her and knew that with some training she could manifest it and become the new host for her master smiling evilly she picked up the girl and carefully carried her back to her apartment Unknown to Tira she had just awaken a new darkness and would train a new menace to the world.

Chapter 2 Awakening and Answers

As Ziva began to awaken she was shocked that she could even open her eyes from the torment those bullies put her through as she began to sit up a woman walked in and put a hand on her shoulder "careful you are still quite beat up I did what I could to heal you but I am no healer but your young body should be enough to heal you naturally" the woman said. As Ziva looked at this woman she saw she was wearing black and that she had weird metal hands but the most unusual thing about her were her weird red eyes and white heir she didn't look older than 20 but she had a feeling she was much older.

As Tira looked at the girl she then said "Oh where are my manners I'm Tira and my age well lets just say I'm much older than I look like" having seen that the wanted to ask that question. As Ziva looked at her thinking what a weird name that was she asked "where are we and how did I get here". As Tira looked at the girl she said "after I saved you from those bullies I brought you here to my apartment it may not look like much but it suits my needs I also healed you because I could sense a great darkness inside you".

As Ziva looked with shock that this woman had saved her and just said that she had brought her here but what scared her was what she said about a great darkness inside her as she asked "what do you mean". As Tira looked at the girl knowing that she most be scared she said "You do not have to be scared of me I have no intention to harm you because with some training you could become a great use to me and with my training no one would dare harm you again. As Ziva looked at her consorting what she meant this woman was offering to train her but she could not leave Talia her sister she knew there where still bombings and there where other bullies so she said "I am vary grateful to you but I have to look after my sister she is two years younger than me and I know that she might get into trouble without my help". As Tira looked at Ziva knowing that this girl had a family and her sister might become handy to her as well so she asked "how many brothers and sisters to you have"? As Ziva answered "there are three of us my older brother Aria who my father trains then there's me and finely my younger sister by two years Talia".

As Tira looked at Ziva she pounded this information her older brother would be no use but her sister could contentedly help her and when they where both malfested nothing could stop them from taking this world and killing the frailty humans and remake earth in there own image and she knew lots of trainers for this girl of dark magic and other things.

Chapter 3 Abduction and training begins

As Tira stood outside of the Dived residence prepared to capture Talia and bring her back to Ziva so that she could train both girls and turn them dark so that Ziva would become the new host for Soul edge. As Tira entered the house she could feel the dark energy within it she knew that the Dived's most be truly evil but looking at some of the weapons she saw that most of them where guns and other blades meaning they where a family of assassin which would help her massively because her training would be hard as she send Ziva and Talia to kill humans so that there souls would become blackened by evil. As Tira came to the bedrooms she found Talia sleeping as she slowly captured the girl and sneak out with her over her shoulder.

As Ziva slept in the room that Tira had given her mind was going over what Tira had said knowing that if she was to train with Tira she could become the greatest assassin that ever lived and people would fear her but she would have to work her young body really hard to do that.

As Tira returned home and laid Talia on the bed next to Ziva she smiled evilly knowing that victory was in the palm of her hand once they awake the next morning she would begin there training. As Ziva and Talia awake Ziva ran over to her sister smiling as she walked over to her and said "Talia I'm so glad you're here Tira said she would collect you but I never thought she would be so fast.

As Talia looked at her sister thinking that she had gone mad that woman had kidnapped her as she said "Ziva that woman kidnapped me who knows what she will do to us". As Ziva smiled down at her sister "would you have come otherwise she will help us get stronger so that no one will bully us again". As Ziva spoke Talia knew that one of the gangs most have got to her but she knew she would have the same trouble and if this Tira could train them then maybe she should give her a chance.

As Tira began the girls training by running and there she intend to have them spar with each other slowly training up there strength but she also wanted them to have no care for the world and to increases there hatred of the world so that they would always serve the darkness no matter what.


End file.
